My Personal Trainer
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: They always laughed at my weight, I'd show them all, with a little help from my personal trainer I was going to show every single one of them! Yaoi, M rated for later chapters,
1. The Taunts

_**New story! It popped into my head earlier and it wont leave! **_

_**Warnings: Language, bullying, eventual yaoi, remains as M until all the naughty things come in :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters there in :(**_

_**Title: My Personal Trainer**_

_**Chapter One: The Taunts**_

_"Haha, look at chubby over there!"_

_"When you stand on the scale it says 'To be continued'!"_

_"I bet your bellybutton has an echo! Haha!"_

_"The back of your neck looks like a pack of hotdogs!"_

* * *

Those were just some of the things they would say, then the laughter would erupt, not a single one them caring about hurting anyone's feelings. I knew I was overweight, I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to blame it on a medical problem, I was overweight because I ate too much, simple. It was comfort eating, after my Mom had passed away I found my solace in food, it calmed me and stopped the tears. Two years after my Mom had died I had soared to thirteen stone and at only ten years old, I was already _big_ for my age. Now though, nine years after her death later I was toppling the scales at ninteen stone, I didn't like looking this way, I had looked for help, I tried not to eat, I tried excercise but everytime I would walk into my house and see the picture of my Mom hanging on the wall, I would remember her and I would instantly head to the kitchen for something to eat.

I had bullied through the years, teachers told me to ignore the bullies, easier said than done, even if you tried to ignore you couldn't help but hear it, everywhere I went, I didn't eat lunch in the school cafeteria, I would just be giving them a show, more reason to demoralise me so, I wuold sneak off and eat lunch on the school roof, a restricted area but it was the only place where I could be at peace, without the taunts. You could see the cemetary from the school roof, I would often have talks with my Mom, I would imgaine her telling me _'It's alright' 'Everythings going to be fine'. _I craved her support even from beyond the grave, I missed her so much, I cried my self to sleep every night, my Dad tried his hardest to take on her role but he could never take her place, she was the comforting hand that kissed away the pain, wiped your tears and tucked you in. I missed her but I knew nothing would bring her back. No matter how much I ate.

I walked home from college, a few boys from my class followed a little bit behind, throwing their insults and literally throwing things at me, things like small sweets. They would shout at me and tell me to eat all the sweets, I never responded to their insesant laughing, I would pull my hoodie further over my face, to try and hide from the world. I tunred onto my street and the boys went their own way, not without a few more insults though. I sighed when they were gone, glad they never followed me to my house, I knew they never would, each of them being to scared. My Dad was Cheif of police, who was going to going to get caught bullying his son? They were wise, dumb in most aspects but wise to stay out of the street. I glanced at the house, it had been passed down through my Mom's ancestors, it really was a nice house. It was a five bedroom, painted white with old style victorian windows, a large porch and a swinging seat. I sighed, it was a nice house but it wasn't a home anymore.

I stepped on the porch and fished the front door key from the pocket of my jeans, my Dad wouldn't be home, he was hardly ever home, he'd rather spend his time at the station than come home, even on his days off. Dad had been getting distant recently, his dream for me had always been for me to be a art of the police, just like him, ofcourse he had seen my increase in weight over the years, I knew that he didn't beleive I was fit enough to be a police officer. I was determined though, I hated being doubted and I always drove myself to prove people wrong, I would get myself fit enough and I would show my Dad that I could do it, even if it was for all the wrong reasons. My Mom always wanted me to be a chef, I would make her jelly bean sandwiches when I was younger, adventuring onto making small cakes when I was a little older.

I kicked off my shoes and headed up to my bedroom, this house was too large for my liking, it seemed a lot bigger now that Mom's smile and laughter wasn't filling the empty hallways. My Granny always mentioned how I never smiled anymore, I apparently had a brillaint smile, so she had told me, I never felt like smiling anymore though, I didn't see the point, smiling when you weren't happy, some say it shows strength, I think it shows denial. I entered my bedroom and threw my backpack onto the bed, I flopped down on my back right next to it, I lifted my head little, I couldn't even see over my large stomach, I glared, this had to change! I had to do something, lying around and letting everything get to me wasn't doing me any good, it wasn't making me lose weight it was making me put more on. I ushed my self off of the bed and stepped over to my desk. I opened up my laptop which was used more for Facebook than what it was bought for, studying. I didn't check to see if I had any notifications and I headed straight for google.

_'Fitness trainers in Konoha'_

I hit enter and hoped for the best, it was miliseconds later that thousands of results flashed up on the screen. I roamed my eyes over them, looking for the perfect match. A lot of the websites told you how much it would cost you, I had money saved up but I didn't want to spend almost all of it on a week with some hyped up, over energetic fitness freak. I scrolled further down the page. Until something caught my eye.

_'Live in personal trainer, you pay nothing'_

This seemed interesting, I clicked on the link which opened up the website. I read a few of the details, the trainer would have you picked up and you would stay at a resort while he trained you to lose weight, it didn't matter how long it took, you didn't pay anything, it seemed too good to be true but it couldn't hurt to try. I clicked on the link for the online application, I filled in all of the details, including my height and weight, age and gender and clicked send. I sighed, for some reason I was shaking, I don't know why, I hated the fact that I had to find someone to help me become what I craved to be, that I couldn't do it alone. I slammed my fist against the desk in anger, I felt my stomach rumble, I wasn't giving in, it would all start today!

_**Can anyone guess who's point of view this is? I did this on purpose so you couldn't guess but give it a go! Hope you like the plot so far and I hope you like where you think this is heading :) Review and let me know if I need to change anything or add things!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. My Own Flesh & Blood

_**New story! It popped into my head earlier and it wont leave! **_

_**Warnings: Language, bullying, eventual yaoi, remains as M until all the naughty things come in :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters there in :(**_

_**Title: My Personal Trainer**_

_**Chapter Two: My Own Flesh & Blood**_

* * *

"Naruto? You home?" I heard my Dad call from downstairs just a little after eight o'clock. I rolled my eyes and pushed my self out of my desk chair with a sigh. I left my room and headed down the stairs, my Dad was in the kitchen, removing his tie while looking in the fridge. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked, not bothering to turn and look at me. I took a seat on one of the bar stool like chairs that sat in the middle of the kitchen, next to the marble top island. I drummed my fingers against the cool surface.

"I'm not really hungry." I muttered, I waited, I knew he was going to say something, it was bad enough getting bullied by my peers but when it's your own flesh and blood it tends to sting a little more. My dad looked at me, his eyes wide in surprise. I really did look a lot llike my dad,we both had blond spiky hair, his was a little longer than mine, we were both tanned with blue eyes. The only difference between us was our size, he was as fit as a fiddle, even at his age while I could barely make it up stairs without running out of breath.

"Really? It's not like you to have nothing to eat." He chuckled, I held back a response, if I wasn't giving the bullies at school the satisfaction of a response then I certainly wasn't going to give my own Dad one. "You know, we've been through this, if you want to get into the police you'll have to get fit and lose weight. I've told you this a million times before." He sighed, taking a can of beer from the fridge, he swung the door closed and took a seat accross from me. This was his nightly routine, come in, grab a beer, nag me about my size and then head out to be with his work buddies.

"Yeah, well why don't you think I'm having anything to eat?" I practically growled, I was always wondered how our relationship had gotten to this stage, I remember we used to be the best of friends back when I was skinny and my Mom was alive. We would always play pranks on everyone together, watch cartoons on Saturday mornings, I wish it could all go back to the way it was but as the saying goes; Life's a bitch.

"Ah! See, you're already trying, keep at it and you'll be a police officer like me in no time!" He grinned, my smile used to look like that, back when I was happy, when things were easier. He stood from chair and headed out the kitchen, giving me a 'supportive' pat on the shoulder on his way out. I wasn't going to tell him about the fitness trainer, he would just give me a reason to back out, saying something like 'you should be able to do this on your own'. I heard the house hone ringing from the hallway, I didn't bother to move, my Dad always answered it anyway.

"It's for you." He said, coming back into the kitchen and handing me the cordless phone, I waited until he got the hint and left the room before I answered.

"Hello?" I asked, it wasn't very often someone called for me, it's not like I had any friends that contacted me on a daily basis.

_'Hello, is this a Mr. Uzumaki Naruto?" _The lady on the other end of the phone asked. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, who exactly was this?

"Yes, can I ask who's calling?" I heard the lady giggle a little before she answered.

_'I'm sorry, I always forget to state the reason I'm calling. My name's Yamanaka Ino, I'm calling on behalf of , the personal trainer you contacted earlier this afternoon.' _She said sweetly, I smiled a little, finally, a little bit of hope and so soon too! I decided to take the call to my room incase prying ears were trying to get the scoop.

"Ah, yes, I filled the application out online." I grinned, I hadn't been this happy to hear some news in a long time. I caught my reflection in the mirror, even with this simple phone call I was smiling like I used to.

_'Okay well, has decided that you're a perfect candidate, now you don't have to worry about a thing, we'll send a car to pick you up tomorrow afternoon, just make sure you bring plenty of fresh clothes and some photographic ID. When you arrive, I'll be there to meet you and show around, the first day is for settling in but you can't get too comfortable, will have your workout routine planned for the next day. Is there a time suitable in the atfernoon to arrange your pick up?' _She asked, I was grinning from ear to ear, this all sounded too good to be true. I told Ino that anytime after twelve o'clock tomorrow should be fine, I didn't have college and the holidays were starting the day after that so I wouldn't have to worry about my education. She informed that everything had been arranged and the she looked forward to meeting me tomorrow.

"I look forward to meeting you too. Thanks, bye." I said before clicking the end call button. I flopped down onto my bed in a daze, was this really happening or was this all a dream? A figment of my imgaination? I shook my head, this was definately real and things couldn't be going any better. I jumed up from my bed to take the phone downstairs, my Dad was standing near the front door, fixing his tie after having taken it off not too long ago.

"I have to go back to work, there's a case in Suna that they need some help with so I might be gone for a little while. Will you be okay on your own?" He said, so he was going away to investigate another case, a regular occurance but this was perfect, now he wouldn't be asking questions as to why I wasn't here if he wasn't going to be either. I shook my head and told him that I was perfectly able to look after my self. I placed the phone back on the holder and watched him walk out the door. I wasn't sad to see him go, neither of us said goodbye to each other, this was just the way things went now a days. I walked into the kitchen and fixed my self a ham and lettuce sandwich, I was getting pretty hungry and I wasn't going to starve my self, I always felt guilty when eating but a little sandwich wasn't going to do me any harm. I took my small snack up stairs, I better start packing, not because I wouldn't have time tomorrow it's because I'm so damn excited!

I pulled out an old suitcase from under my bed and filled it with all the clothes I thought I would be needing, it mostly consisted of jogging pants, t-shirts and a few hoodies, I didn't have any really nice clothes, no stores did really nice clothes in my size, it didn't bother me though, a brand name on a pair of jeans meant nothing to me. I had finished packing and placed the suitcase next to my desk, I checked my watch and saw that the time was nearly ten o'clock. I stepped into the joint bathroom and headed for a shower. I always showered with my eyes closed, I didn't want to look, I knew that because of my belly I couldn't even see my toes. It's a sad day when a man can't even see what it is that makes him a man. I was still a virgin, sad at nineteen years old, I know but I had kissed a few girls and one boy, gender didn't matter to me, I always blamed it on the way I looked, I couldn't be picky with the way I looked so I was going to take whoever was slightly interested, male or female. I wasn't a man slut or anything, like I said, I'm a virgin but I was bi sexual and maybe after I lost most of my wieght I would be able to strike lucky with a good looking person.

I dried off after my shower and threw on a t-shirt and some boxers for bed, I always over heated during the night so I wore little clothing, I wouldn't sleep naked though, then I'd have to see the shame without the protective cover up of clothes. I set the alarm on my clock for ten o'clock in the morning, that would get me up in plenty of time before I was due to be picked up. I smiled as I closed my eyes, hoefully tomorrow would be the start of a whole new life for me.

* * *

_**Okay, most of you got it correct, it was Naruto's POV in the first chapter! Clever you! *round of applause* Most of you were like little dectectives while figuring it out, like little yaoi loving Sherlock Holmes! Hope you like this chapter! We meet Sasuke in the next! Ohhhhh~ Review and tell me what you think and what ideas you have for what should happen next! :)**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	3. This Place Is Huge!

_**New story! It popped into my head earlier and it wont leave! **_

_**Warnings: Language, bullying, eventual yaoi, remains as M until all the naughty things come in :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters there in :(**_

_**Title: My Personal Trainer**_

_**Chapter Three: This place is huge!**_

_***SIDE NOTE* It keeps deleting the Mr's and Mrs throughout, I've tried to fix it but it just keeps deleting them! Uber sorry! I don't know how to fix it :(**_

* * *

I woke up as soon as the alarm had began to buzz in my ear, to be honest, I had barely slept a wink, excitement keeping me awake. Since it was only ten o'clock I began to wonder just exactly what I was going to do for the next two hours before I would be getting picked up. I decided that I would check my e-mails, have some breakfast, shower and then watch TV until twelve o'clock came round. I rolled out of bed, not liking the cold wood flooring against my bare feet, I reached into the bedside drawer to get socks before venturing any further. With socks on and no more cold floor I headed to my desk and flipped my laptop open. I opened up my e-mails and scrolled dwon the page, looking for anything that wasn't Facebook or hate , an e-mail from Mrs. Yamanaka Ino came into view, I clicked on it. It was basically just confirming what she had told me yesterday on the phone, there was a little paragraph near the end of the e-mail.

_'I apologise but I forgot to mention yesterday that you are required to bring $300 as a deposit, if you're not satisfied with your training then you can claim this back.'_ Okay so three hundred bucks wasn't asking too much, esecially with the service I was recieving, so now I had something that I could do before twelve. I turned off my laptop and headed down to the kitchen, I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, which would normally consist of a huge full English breakfast but, everything was changing. I then got dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a hoodie and I headed out to go to the closest ATM machine. I lived in the more rural part of Konoha so it was a close walk to the small corner shop. I pushed open the door which dinged the little bell signaling whoever was working in the shop that a customer had just entered. One of my friends, TenTen came our from the back of the shop, she smiled as she recognised me.

"Hey Naruto, heard the college got off today for the holidays, how about you do a coulple of shifts in here to help out and earn a little cash?" She offered, I waved her off, telling her that I was busy and didn't have the time, the only reason she wanted me to do some shifts was so that she could get out and party, it was her fathers shop and being an only child she had no one else to pass the buck to. I walked to the end of one of the small aisles where the small cash machine was located, I put it in my card and punched in my pin number. I clicked to see my on screen balance before withdrawing any money.

_$19,876_

Okay, so I hadn't saved _every_ penny of it, Mom had left me a good amount of money in her will, it had only become available when I turned eighteen but this was the first time I had spent any of it. I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind, infact I bet she'd be happy to know that the money she left for me was going towards getting my self healthier and having a better life. I withdrew one thousand dollars, I only three hundred for the deposit but I might aswell take extra cash, just incase. TenTen was surprised when I left the shop without buying a single snack or sweet, that was my usual daily routine, get up, buy junk at shop, that's how things went but not anymore. I headed back home, it was just a little after eleven so I still had time for a shower when I got back, I know I showered last night but being my size a short trip to the shop can make me sweat buckets. So when I got inside I walked upstairs, making sure I put my wallet and my passport inside the pocket on the suitcase, so I didn't forget them. I headed into the bathroom for a shower.

When I emerged from the bathroom it was fifteen minutes to twelve, I decided to get dressed and double check that I had everything ready. I made sure that I had plenty of clothes, I'm sure that or whoever would let me wash them instead of running out. I made sure that my wallet and passport were still in the front pocket, I made sure to pick up things like shampoo, body wash, towels, things like that. I placed my suitcase just at the front door, so I wouldn't have to run up and get it when the car arrived. It wasn't until twelve twenty-five that I heard a knock on the front door. I practically ran to the door pulling it open quickly, the burly man on the other side of the door jumped in surprise.

"Ah , I presume?" I nodded, I bet he only guessed that because I was fat, although he wasn't exactly small either, just a little bigger than me. "My name is Akimichi Chouji and I'm your driver." He smiled. I smiled right back at him and reached behind the door to grab my suitcase, I had made sure that everything electrical had been switched off and that I had the spare key since I was locking the door, just incase my Dad wasn't back before me. Chouji took the suitcase from me and lifted it to the car, maybe it wasn't fat that made him bulky, that suitcase was really heavy, he was probably built like a brick shit house, not a person I'll be messing with then. The car was a black Mercedes, a five door car that looked like it had just come from the car wash, it was shiny and expensive looking. Chouji had my suitcase in the trunk and was holding the back door open for me before I even reached the end of the driveway, he was quick I'll give him that. I climbed into the car, saying thank you to Chouji for holding the door open. He climbed into the front seat and we both put on our seatbelts.

"It's about an hour and a half drive so we'll arrive there at around two o'clock depending on traffic." He smiled, I nodded and asked him if he would mind if I listened to my iPod, he said it was fine so I plugged the headphones into my ears and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off because it seemed like minutes later that Chouji was calling my name, we must have arrived. I rubbed my eyes and removed the headphones from my ears, I stepped out of the car and looked to the grand house we had stopped at. It was huge! Much bigger than my own house, it was like a mansion. Built with dark bricks and a large fountain out front. I looked around, I couldn't see any other houses around so this place was pretty secluded. Chouji pulled my suitcase from the trunk.

"I'll take this to your room. I'm sure Ino is waiting for you just inside." He smiled as he lifted the case with ease and headed inside, I followed after him and entered through the large double oak doors. My mouth was open in awe, this place was huge! It looked big from the outside but inside, it was like a palace. It looked like it might have been someone's home but had since been remodeled to become this resort. There was a large reception desk just off to the left in the lobby. Chouji made his way up the large staircase, he said I was to meet Ino, I peeked over the desk and saw a blond haired blue eyed girl flipping through a celebrity magazine.

".?" I asked, she jumped in surpirse, obviously to ingrossed on the story of how some celebrity got slim or whatever celebrities actually do now a days. She stood up from her little swivel chair and shook my hand in greeting.

" I'm guessing? Welcome, and please it's , not that it matters, just call me Ino." She smiled as she picked up a clipboard that had a few sheets of paper on it. "I need you to fill this out for insurance reasons, then, we can start the tour." She grinned, showing off her pearly whites. She was indeed very pretty, she had a long fringe that covered her right eye, it suited her. I filled out the insurance forms and handed them back to Ino. She placed the clipboard back onto her desk before she took a hold of hand and started dragging me off to show me around. We stepped into a large room which had three large couches surrounding a large flatscreen TV hanging on the wall. Ino told me that this was the relaxation room, which wasn't used very often since wasn't one to allow rest except for sleeping. I gulped, this guy sounded like a hard ass. Next we enetered the kitchen, it was more like a restaurant kitchen rather than a home kitchen. Ino informed that Chouji wasn't just a driver but he was also the resorts chef, I couldn't wait to try out some of his food, maybe I could get the chance to cook on of those eight burner stoves one day.

Next we headed into the dining room, a large oak table that could sit about twenty people stood proudly in the middle of the room, Ino said that there weren't many guests during the holidays. I didn't mind, I prefered smaller groups rather than large crowds. Ino also showed me the large gym facility, filled with treadmills and weight machines, I'd never been near an excercise machine, they looked scary in my point of view. She also told me that there was a large pool out back, next to the dojo which was just to the right of the onsen. I sighed, this place was like a fairytale castle straight out of some fucked up childrens book. Ino lead me to the dojo, apparently would be training in there at this time in the afternoon. I was getting excited to meet the man who had built up this amazing place. We had to remove our shoes and bow before we entered. I looked in, a tall black haired man was punching and kicking expertly at and old beat up punching bag. I stared, he was gorgeous, he wasn't wearing the top half of his gi so his torso was on show. He was pale but you could cleary see the muscles shining under the layer of sweat he had worked up. He wasn't overly muscly like those body builders. His hair, weird in my opinion, was spiky at the back like it was defying gravity.

"Excuse me , has arrived." Ino called out so she could be heard over 's hard kicks to the bag. He stopped and turned to look at me, he picked up a towel from the bench just behind him, wrapped it around his neck and walked towards us. He held out his hand for me to shake, which I did, his hand was all sweaty, not nice, not nice at all but I did it with a smile none the less. He nodded to Ino and told her that he would take it from here, his voice was deep, like verbal sex...I couldn't think of these things! He was my trainer, not a part of my fantasies! We left the dojo and me back inside the house.

"So,, what made you want to be personal trainer?" I asked, striking up conversation to end the unsettling silence. We stopped in front of a large painting, it was family, smiling. I could tell the little one was since he had the same hairstyle and I don't think many other people on the world would be daring enough to try to suit his spiky style. The was another boy, a little bigger than standing ont he other side of him in the painting, there was also a woman with lovely, long black hair and a man with the same hair as the other boy. This must be 's brother, mother and father. They looked happy, I bet they'd be proud parents since their son was a personal trainer running a grand resort like this.

"You're the first person to ask. My Dad was overweight and he died because of it, the years of everything being handed to him took it's tole on his heart. After that my Mom wouldn't speak, not a word, not even to me or my brother, she was put in care when I was twelve, she's been there ever since, I visit from time to time but she still wont speak. My brother, Itachi left to run the business my Dad left behind since I was too young to do it. I became a fitness instructor after I left college, I already had the family house and plenty of money left over in my Dad's will so I built the resort inside and outside of the house. I didn't want anyone going through what I went through so I made a sort of life mission to get people healthy. Oh, don't call me , the name's Sasuke." He explained, I didn't say anything back, surprised that he practically shared his entire life story with me after only knowing me for a few minutes. He began walking again, leading me up the staircase, there must have been at least three stories to this place, I hope my room wasn't too far up, I didn't do well on stairs. Luckilly Sasuke didn't go up any further, he turned right and headed down the hallway.

"I sort of know how you feel, I guess. My Mom died when I was young, she wasn't overweight, neither was I back then. She died in a car crash. I started eating from then, to try and ease the pain, it helped short term but it's killing me now and I know it is. My Dad's the Cheif of police, I hardly ever see him and he's not exactly supportive. He only wants me to be thin so I can join the police. I'm not blaming my over eating on my Mom's death, I came to terms with it long ago but I still do it, more because I'm guilty with my self because I couldn't save her." I said sadly, looking at the floor while we continued to walk down the hall. We reached the fifth door on the left where we stopped and Sasuke opened the door. I saw my suitcase sitting next to a big double bed, this must be my room.

"This is your room, I'll give you time to unpack your things then you can come down stairs, hand your deposit to Ino and meet in the relaxation room." Sasuke told me, I nodded and stepped inside the room, I lifted my suitcase onto the bed and opened it up. "Oh and , you're Mom would be proud that you're doing something about it now." He said, I smiled a soft smile and turned to face him.

"I know she would and you can call me Naruto." I said, Sasuke smirked a small smirk and left the room without another word, closing the door behind him. I pulled a few of my clothes out, thinking that Sasuke would be easy enough to get along with, I was never very comfortable telling people about my Mom, it just felt easy with him. I smiled as I began to put things away. I couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

_**Okay, so someone left an anonymous review, which I don't mind ut just to clear things up, I don't fantasize about some hot rich guy giving me something for nothing, now if you had waited for this chapter maybe you would have thought twice about what you said. :) Leaving comments like that will spark a responce, I'm not one to sit back and take your gash :) Now thank you to all of the other gorgeous reviewers, I love you ! 3 **_

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
